Dracos weird dream
by Impetuous
Summary: Draco dreams... I'm not that good at summarys.......


Dracos weird dream.  
  
Draco was lying in his king sized bed in Malfoy mansion. He had just woken up but was too tired to get out of bed. 'Is ithere anything special I´m gonna do today?' he thought as he lay there. He heard a knock on the door and the door opened, and then he heard fast footsteps coming to the bed.  
  
"Master Draco." A voice squealed beside his bed. "Haven't you got up yet? You have to go up now sir. You is leaving in one and an half hour sir."  
  
At first Draco did not remember that he was going anywhere, then it hit him. He quickly got out of bed. 'School. School's starting today.'  
  
"What is the time?" he asked in an angry voice, at the thought of having oversleept.  
  
"It is 9.00 am, sir."  
  
"Where's my mother?"  
  
"The mistress is down in the dining hall waiting for Master Draco and Master Lucius to come and have breakfast with the mistress, sir."  
  
Draco looked down at the ugly little creature in front of him. 'Why does houseelvs have to talk like that?' "Tell her I will be down in fiffteen minutes."  
  
"Yes sir. Tobby will do that right away sir." The creature quickly left the room and closed the door.  
  
Draco got dressed and left his room to have breakfast, and then he came back to his room to order the houselvs around while they packed his things for school.  
  
The Malfoys ariwed to platform 9 ¾ at 10.50 am. The platform was crowded with children and their parents. All the students were making their way into the Hogwart express and saying their goodbyes to their parents. Lucius Malfoy stood next to Draco. He was talking to Vincent Crabbes father. Vincent Crabbe was one of Dracos so called friends, he was big, ugly and stupid, as well as his other friend, Gregory Goyle.  
  
"I hope that you get good grades in school," Narcissa said to him. "And be a good boy this year, change your underwear every day."  
  
"Mother! I am not a child for Merlins sake. I'm 17 yeears old." Draco stood there with his mouth opened and a look of horror on his face. How could his mother say such a thing in public to him?! Or even at all?!  
  
"I know. Oh your growing to fast for me Draco. It seemed like yesterday you were five years old." She hesitated and then continued. "You are so big and mature now. And soon you will have finished school and you will get a job and I will barely see you."  
  
"You barely see him now either, so what's gonna change?" Lucius said, looking hard at his wife. "Now stop with the chat and get on the train son." He said looking at Draco. "And I want to see excellent grades this year. Better than that Granger girl!", Lucius called after him as he walked to the train.  
  
On the train Draco let out a sigh. 'Finally I'm out of that house and away from father.' He looked around in the train for an emty compartment. He didn't feel like sitting with his 'friends'. He came to the last compartment in the train. 'This must be emty' he thought and opened the door. As his luck had been donw and out all morning it was that tody too. In the compartment a lonlenley girl with red hair and hand-me-down robes sat in one of the corners of the compartment. She looked up when he opened the door and looked at him in a surprised way, but it quickly changed to an irritated look.  
  
"What do you want?" the girl asked, not hiding that she didn't want him there. 'Oh this can be fun.' Draco thought as he looked down at the girl.  
  
"I was looking for an emty compartment, but it seems that every compartment is full, exept for this one of course." He said with a scornful face.  
  
"This one is not emty. I'm sitting in here, so you just have to find another one." The girl said and looked away.  
  
He closed the door behind him and went to sit across from the girl. She looked up at him with angry eyes. "I said that you have to find another one!"  
  
"I don't see why I cant sit in this one." He said smiriking at her angry face.  
  
"Cus I sit in here and I definitely don't want you in here."  
  
"Then leave. I don't have any problem sitting in here but if you have you can just leave."  
  
"I sat here first."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Argh. Do you always have to be such a pain in the ass?" She looked as if she wanted to kill him right away. 'She is cute when she is angry.' He thought. 'and I did not just think that. She looks like every other Weasley always.'  
  
"Yes Weasley I have to." She looked even more angry, if that's possible. 'and even more cute.' "Does your family always have to be everywhere? Oh yes you have to. You reproduce just like a disease."  
  
"Don't you ever say that again!" Her eyes were burning with anger and her breath was quick and uneven. 'She is gonna atack me in a second if I say it again.'  
  
"Say what? That you."  
  
"If you say it I'm gonna hurt you so much you are going to spend your first week in the hospitalwing. Do you hear me?" He didn't answer and she took that as a yes. "Good. Now you have irritated me so much it will be enugh for the whole year, so leave." He could not say anything. With that look she had given him he honestly belived she would put him I the hospitalwing. 'And here I thought she was just a little girl. Just little innocent Ginny Weasley. Hey how do I know her name'  
  
"As I told you before I'm not leaving." He cursed that his voice was a little weak, and she smirked at him to show him that she heard it. "How did you learn to threaten like that?"  
  
"You shouldn't judge me to be to be a little innocent girl just becaus I look like that. I have six brothers you know." She now smiled at him, a real warm smile like she had not heard what he had said a minute ago. And he found her even more cute when she smiled. 'This can't be real. I don't think that the weasels little sister is cute.'  
  
"I can see that." He said as he moved from his seat across from her to the seat next to her. "Now Ginny how innocent are you?" He said leaning over her and she pressed herself aginst the wall.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she said her voice shaking. 'And even more cute. How can she look so cute all the time?'  
  
"I mean have you ever kissed a boy? Have you ever been with a boy?" he was leaning even more close to her and her breath was shaking.  
  
"I think I need some oxygen, I think I need some fresh air." She put her hands to his chest to push him away, but he quickly grabbed her wrist and bent down and kissed her right on the lips.  
  
Draco woke up with a jerk, breahting heavily. 'The dream can't be true. I am in my bed at home in the mansion.' He opened his eyes and looked right up at the ceiling. The ceiling of the Malfoy mansion. He was lying in his king sized bed. He had just woken up and was too tired to get out of bed. 'Is there anyhing special I´m gonna do today?' he thought as he lay there. He heard a knock on the door and the door opened, and then he heard fast fotsteps coming to the bed.  
  
"Master Draco." A voice squealed beside his bed. "Haven't you gotten up yet? You have to go up now sir. You is leaving in one and an half hour sir."  
  
"Ahhh."  
  
The End! 


End file.
